PlayStation All-Stars: Ratchet Wanted for Treason
by Coleiosis
Summary: The evil split-personality of Sweet Tooth has been causing all this chaos in the city, and Ratchet is involved! How can the world trust him if he's the alien that Agent Stone had warned them about? Bonus: a special guest from "Twisted Metal III" will appear! Rated T for scary and sad situations, and violence


PlayStation All-Stars: Ratchet Wanted for Treason

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: one asterisk sign (*) will show the beginning of a scene, while two asterisks (**) will show the end of a scene, transitioning into a new scene.**

*****Nathan Drake walked around the main house, pacing the floor and wondering if Ratchet had survived the battle that he had gone off to. "Has he done the right thing?" he thought to himself. "What if I've doomed Ratchet?"

Daxter leaped up to a recliner-chair and gave everyone a piece of his mind: "Are you completely insane!? Why do you trust that oaf!? He's really gotten in over his head!"

"Daxter, what is the matter with you!?" Nathan replied with disapproval. "I trust Ratchet! He is a great leader! So now you're telling me that he shouldn't be trusted!? What are you thinking?!"

"Oh yeah!? Well get a load of this!" With that, Daxter pulled out an iPod and played something that was new on the MSNBC News. It told about what happened years ago when Agent Stone received the information that he needed about the aliens. It showed the video clip recorded from the security camera hung up in Calypso's garage. The camera recorded exactly what occurred at the scene:

Agent Stone drove his car Crimson Fury into the garage of Calypso. As he drove into the scene, he spotted Calypso surrounded by bodyguards and seated on a throne of broken car parts. Four girls stood around the throne, wearing nothing but their swim suits (nobody knows exactly the ridiculous reason). Calypso's face was burnt beyond recognition. His smile was hideous. He spoke:

"As you know, I shall now grant any prize you request. And here is the thing you are looking for…" With that, Calypso snapped his fingers, summoning Black to appear and hand him the recorder-box that Agent Stone and Commander Mason fought over. Agent Stone was surprised with excitement when he saw that Calypso had the box with him.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "You found it! You actually found the box!"

"And also…" Calypso continued. "Here is the evidence you need!" Calypso pressed a button on the recorder-box and let the recording that was captured play.

A voice was heard in the recording, speaking in suspicion as he (the pilot that was down by Ratchet) was about to pull over from the alien ship that Ratchet was piloting at the time. Once Ratchet was about to pull back up towards the atmosphere of Earth, he had accidentally fired a laser beam from the ship, causing it to hit the human pilot's plane and bring him far back down to the ground of the Earth, where it crashed. An explosion was heard, thus ending the recording that Agent Stone had been looking for all this time.

"There you have it," Calypso spoke up again. "You are a lucky man, agent. The soldier in the army tank had died while trying to steal this box from you. He wanted to gain it as his prize and keep it hidden from the world so that no one knows… that we are not alone. He does not want the world to panic when they hear that aliens are real and are coming to visit Earth."

"Well, that's the U.S. Government," Agent Stone replied as he started up his car. "Always wanting to keep their people in the dark. Thanks Calypso!" With that, he was handed the box and began to take off out of the garage, satisfied with his search for evidence. Now he was too show the world that aliens do indeed exist.

Daxter turned off the news flash and spoke up again: "So you see?! Ratchet's the one whom we're after, and we need to stop him!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Nathan Drake replied. "I don't think he's the alien that Agent Stone is talking about!"

Daxter jumped up to a nearby window and pointed out something that was going on throughout the streets of Los Angeles. Nathan only saw black smoke at first, billowing rapidly and coating the city. He had to look a little lower in order to see that there was indeed a giant fire that engulfed the city in flames of hopelessness and fear. This was indeed the work of Ratchet, with the evil Needles split-personality inside of his mind and body. He was causing damage, destruction, pain, and death among the human race that he now opposes.

"This can't be," Nathan said as he witnessed what was happening. "This isn't like Ratchet! He would never do something like this!"******

*Meanwhile, while Nathan was standing there, drenched in the doubt that further intrigued him, Ratchet was still possessed by the Needles split-personality, destroying the city with such fury. He became so evil that the tip of his Lombax tail began to spring up in flames. This was definitely a grim scene that no one, not even Ratchet's friends, would bear to see it happen. Witnesses soon began calling Ratchet a traitor and started throwing rocks and stones at him as mockery. But Ratchet was strong enough to fight back at them as a sign of revenge. "Soon…" Ratchet thought to himself, "the whole world will pay homage to me! If they refuse, THEY WILL DIE!"

In the meantime, two familiar figures stood there and witnessed what was going on. One of them, Sasha Phyronix, began to sob hard; she had finally lost her true love for the first time. "I can't see any more of this," she spoke up to her father. "What has happened to the most wonderful boy I've known my whole life?!"

"Perhaps," her father replied, "this is how things have to be now. Perhaps now we have lost him… forever."

"NO!" Sasha snapped. "I can't let this happen! I must go talk to him now!" She stormed away and entered the streets of Los Angeles.

"No! WAIT! Don't go; it's too dangerous!" But Sasha went into the chaos anyway and tried to beg and plead Ratchet not to cause all this conflict.

"Ratchet! Please don't do this!" Sasha had to get down onto her knees and cried more about this situation.

"My dear Sasha," Ratchet replied with the evil in his mind. "You were always so young; so sensitive. Join me, and together we shall burn this planet to the ground! We'll live in another galaxy, just the two of us, and we'll rule the universe forever!"

"I'll never do it," Sasha said as she began to pound Ratchet's chest out of stress. "You have to come back! You have to!"

"Well, if you will not join me, then you are not my friend anymore!" With that, Ratchet smacked Sasha across the head with his Omniwrench. The blow felt very painful; powerful enough to knock Sasha down to the ground. Sasha clenched at her face as she cried more about it; she had now totally lost Ratchet. "Now I'm going to the orphanage!" The Los Angeles Apple Orphanage; the last place where Sasha would want to see Ratchet killing at.

"No! Don't kill those children!" But it was too late; Ratchet began to walk towards the orphanage, with his Omniwrench in hand. Now he was acting like the Needles that we all know.

As Ratchet was walking towards the orphanage, Sergeant Carl Roberts watched in horror as the killing was about to begin. But there was no killing to happen; Carl drew out his pistol and aimed it at Ratchet's chest. "Alright Ratchet! Explain things! Why are you doing this?! You're becoming as bad as Calypso!"

"It's my job now, crappy man!" Ratchet replied "It's what I was born to do!"

"Then… what Agent Stone said… was true. You are a threat! You're… no! I'm not gonna let that bother me! Ratchet, I know there is still good in you! You had protected these children before, and now you're just gonna kill them?! I can't let you do this!"

"Sorry, bub! It's all over!"******

*****Meanwhile, down into the depths of the Underworld stood other witnesses of this occurrence. Calypso, Yoshimitsu, Evil Cole MacGrath, Colonel Mael Radec, Mr. James Ash, Minion, and Black were watching the situation go on with glee. "This is the best news I've heard in years! Imagine! Ratchet is now the most wanted killer in time! And I don't even need a Twisted Metal contest to cause all this destruction! So now Ratchet is the bad guy, eh?"

"Not quite," Mr. Ash replied as he sat on his throne. "It's not Ratchet himself that's causing all this. It's that split-personality that's controlling him. It's also the thing that controlled the real Marcus Kane to go mad and kill his own family."

"So that's it?!" Calypso exclaimed. "That's the thing that's causing all this?! This is amazing! That split-personality… could be very useful."

Right then, Mr. Grimm, all worn-out from the second warp explosion that happened in our last story, crawled into the room. "The ring…" he spoke up weakly. "I lost it!"

Black was shocked to hear this piece of news. "YOU LOST THE RING! YOU ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

"No, Black!" Minion came in. "We can worry about a new power for you later. In the meantime, may I ask you, Mr. Ash, if we can add to the damage done to the city by releasing our greatest pet?"

"Of course!" Mr. Ash exclaimed. "This can be the perfect chance to use Primeval! Open the gate! And let out the great beast!"

"You got it," Evil Cole spoke up as he grabbed one bar of a large iron gate, holding Primeval in his room.

"Right away," Radec spoke up as well once he grabbed the other end of the gate. Once the bars of the gate were raised, everyone stepped back in caution, ready to see the great monster that was about to emerge from his room. There was nothing at first, until out stepped a terrifying looking creature that scared the crap out of everyone who sees it. Its head was the skull of a lizard, all crooked, cracked, and broken up. The face was hidden behind the skull, but its razor-sharp teeth were showing from his open mouth. His body was that of a giant wolf's, with giant claws ejected from the paws of the arms and legs. Its tail was that of a tyrannosaurus rex's large whipping tail. The tail lashed out back and forth and destroyed everything it touched.

"Come forward, Primeval!" Mr. Ash exclaimed. "Come forward and greet your master!"

Primeval roared a deadly, ear-piercing scream, almost deafening everyone that stood near him.

"Go, Primeval!" Mr. Ash continued. "Go and let the world see the awesome power of the Underworld! And I want the rest of you out as well! I'm holding a meeting here with Gigadis, prince of the Underworld."

Primeval took off into the city of Los Angeles, heading for the scene of destruction, doom and death. After prowling for about ten minutes, he finally reached the Los Angeles Apple Orphanage, where tempers flared between Ratchet and Carl Roberts. Once he came to a stop, Carl turned around and pointed his pistol at him, shocked by the memory that came right towards him. He had fought Primeval before, during the Twisted Metal battle of 2007. "Is that…?" Carl exclaimed as he saw Primeval standing there right in front of him.

Ratchet looked at Primeval as well, but he was not surprised at all thanks to the Needles split-personality inside of him. "Primeval, eh?" he spoke up. "You could be… very useful." With that, he walked further and further towards the beast that screamed his head off. He reached out his arm and blasted something from his hand. The Needles split-personality had exited Ratchet and entered into Primeval's body, overtaking his mind.

"His strength is unbelievable," Primeval thought to himself, with Needles controlling everything he says and does. "Powerful you heroes are, but not powerful enough to withstand the power of the greatest killer in the world! So long, suckers!" Primeval took off, leaving Ratchet behind in his normal mind.

So swift has the change been that Carl is unaware of it, and believes he is still fighting the same foe. "Ratchet, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take you in! Come on!"

"But Carl," Ratchet said, trying to fight it. "It's not my fault!"

"No more excuses, you idiot! You're coming with me!" Carl took Ratchet into his police car, waiting for the journey to the L.A.P.D. police jail building. "You're lucky you didn't hurt those innocent children," Carl continued as he drove off, with Ratchet in the backseat handcuffed.******

*****Later, Ratchet found himself at the main Los Angeles Courthouse. He stood there in the victim booth, looking out into the audience. Everyone he knew was there: the rest of the League of Heroes and the other friends he made throughout the distant galaxies other than the one that carried Earth. They all looked at him with shock and felt such treachery in their hearts. "I guess I let everybody down," Ratchet thought to himself. "But how can I convince them that it's not my fault? I have to get out of this!"

But little did everyone in the building know that a familiar face was standing at the doorway of the room. There stood Preacher, driver of the vehicle Brimstone, who was waiting for the jury to reach its decision. "This… is treason," he thought to himself as he looked at two figures that were the most suspicious about Ratchet. Agent Stone and Agent Shepard, both drivers of the vehicle Crimson Fury, stood there waiting for the judge of the courtroom to finish speaking. Their impatience caused tempers to flare inside of their heads.

After the judge was finished with his statement, Agent Stone stood up and brought over an exhibit piece to show to everyone for the evidence. It was the recorder-box that he held, and he played the recording that was captured on it. "This is the man we are facing now, gentlemen!" Agent Stone spoke up after the recording was done playing. "This is the alien that is now the biggest threat to all mankind! I say that this alien species should be executed for all the crimes that he had committed!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" A voice spoke from the audience. It was Sackboy, trying to prevent the horrible event to happen.

"He is mad," Agent Shepard spoke up. "I want him out of my sight," he said as he drew a pistol out of his pocket. He shot, but it did not kill Sackboy. The bullet bounced off the zipper on Sackboy's chest, and it backfired at Agent Shepard, damaging his hand. "He may be small," he continued, "but he can really fight back!"

"We can deal about the little one later," Agent Stone came in. "In the meantime, let's deal with this guy!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted someone from the jury. An old man stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the room. "Do not harm this man!"

"And just who do you think you are, drunkard?!" Agent Stone replied.

"You may not remember me, but I am Commander Mason, former driver of the army tank known as Warthog! Everyone thought that I had died in battle when trying to get the box. But I was only injured; so I'm okay now. Anyway, I say that this man did not mean anything! I just met a monster who calls himself Primeval, but it was not he himself whom I talked with. It was an evil split-personality that has been entering into people's minds, taking complete control over them! His latest victim has been Ratchet; it was the cause of the damage and destruction done to the city! It is not Ratchet's entire fault all the way! Inside his kind and generous heart, he is a hero who sets free the bonded prisoners! Don't you all remember how he managed to help Nathan Drake out of Sweet Tooth's prison building? How he saved the Opposite Dimension from Dark Tooth? How he saved the Los Angeles Apple Orphanage from the Tyhrranoid invasion? Agent Stone, we may be rivals, but we are both part of the U.S. Government. You thanked Ratchet for saving that little baby from evil grip of Calypso. You thanked him yourself, don't you remember?"

"I guess it's not his fault now, commander," Agent Stone replied.

"But there's more to this than what I had already said. Stone, I think that our purpose of getting that recorder-box has combined somehow. You want to show the world that aliens do exist, but I want the world to keep quiet and know that we're safe. Now the world knows that aliens do indeed exist, but the one whom we're talking about right here comes in peace! He wants to protect us from an evil that threatens us!"

"But why did he down that airliner in the first place?!"

"Well, accidents happen."

Ratchet spoke up and added: "And I'm sorry I did it. I should not have gotten into that battle."

"See? He can be forgiven," Commander Mason added.

Agent Stone sighed and unlocked Ratchet's chains with the main key. "Well I'm sorry we got mixed up into this. Now the humans and aliens can exist side-by-side in friendship. We even have Jak and Daxter over there, including Miss Sasha and her father. Things are starting to get better now."

"NOT FOR LONG!" a voice spoke from the back of the room. Primeval had come, and had already knocked Preacher out cold. "You still have to get through me!"

"Primeval!" Mason exclaimed. "Or should I say Needles!"

"Either way will do! Anyway, let's get started, shall we?! I'm hungry for tormenting souls and cutting their flesh!"

"That's pretty disgusting, man," Agent Stone replied. "Where have your manners been?!"

"On the contrary, agent, I have no manners! And as for you, Ratchet, I was going to keep you alive for more killing! But I've changed my mind after everyone saw your innocence! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Primeval leaped across the room, charging directly towards Ratchet. But Agent Stone, Shepard, Mason, and Carl Roberts quickly drew out their guns and fired at the "vital spot" of Primeval's body (the sides of his torso). It brought him down, but he was agile enough to come back up to his four legs. "I may not be as powerful as the real Primeval," he thought to himself, "but I can still take them all!" Even as long as he has Primeval's body, Needles does not get the hang of his strength. The real Primeval is a mindless and wild animal, smashing everything he touches; he is more powerful than Needles.

"I'll kill you," he spoke up again. "I'll slay you ALL!" He leaped again, but it had its own weakness. Since the entire League of Heroes was there on the scene, the good guys knew that they had a chance to overtake this monster and gain the upper hand. They drew out their guns and began to shoot constantly at the monster, downing him completely and wearing him out. "That's enough!" he screamed as he was being beaten down. "I give up! Curse you fudge-heads!"

"Take him, boys," Nathan Drake called. "Lock him up! And bring our best friend down from that booth!"

The soldiers bounded the might Primeval, knowing that had overtaken him. They tied his jaw shut so that he could not speak or bite; and they bound his legs together so that he could not move properly. They even pinned his tail to one of the legs so that it could no longer lash out at anything. What they used to bind him up was the strongest unbreakable chains that would be the one and only thing that would hold him (they stole the chains from Mr. Ash).

"You may have won the day, Ratchet," Primeval thought. "But I'll be back to haunt more minds! Just you wait, sucker! Just you wait!"

After Primeval was all tied up, Sasha came running to Ratchet coming down from his booth. They both hugged, enjoying the moment together as their greatest. "I just knew you wouldn't have such hate, Ratchet!" Sasha spoke up. "You'll still be my favorite wonderful boy! Always remember that, Ratchet."

"I'll remember everything about you, Sasha," Ratchet replied. "You're still my type of gal. I just hope that we don't separate for good."

"I hope we never do."******

** ***Meanwhile, back down into the Underworld, a frustrated Mr. Ash shouts in anger. "What kind of fool is Primeval?! Today, he never did anything right! I should've sent Minion to cause damage with his tank! This is such a ridiculous day!"

"Calm down, Mr. Ash," Calypso replied. "After all, it only happened today."

"Don't you understand!? Primeval was our greatest pet, and now he's captured! I was right! Black is the one with the most power; not Primeval!"

Black came in: "AND YET WE LOST THE RING OF SOULS… AGAIN!"

"We're gonna have to think of something different for now."

In the distance, Gigadis stood, filled with doubt against Mr. Ash, king of the Underworld. As the prince, Gigadis thought that he needed more fame and credit for everything. "Funny," he thought to himself. "I should do something new to that pet Primeval…"

**NEXT TIME: "PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS: SWEET TOOTH REBORN!"**


End file.
